


Rooftop Tears

by MidnightWriter44678



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandonment, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWriter44678/pseuds/MidnightWriter44678
Summary: Just a random plot bunny that I felt like writing during a little bit of free time. Chat Noir is not having the best night.





	Rooftop Tears

Chat Noir stood on a random roof, gazing at the night sky. Ladybug had just told him off again, for exactly what this time, he wasn't quite sure. He had tried to listen, but he didn't quite process the words after she had slapped him in a fit of rage. His cheek still stung a little, but that was nothing compared to the ache in his chest. He just couldn't figure out what he had done wrong. He had cut back on the flirting ever since that night on the roof when she told him she was interested in someone else, and he payed more attention during battle since she told him she felt like he was slacking. He had fixed anything and everything she had mentioned she didn't like. He had made sure not to invade her personal space, not to take it too far with the puns on nights she was clearly in no mood for them, and even completely stopped asking to know who she was. He just didn't know what he had done wrong. 

He stayed on the roof for a long while, not ready to head home to an empty house quite yet but also not in the mood to run around the city. Stars shone brightly through the light pollution of the glowing city below. A memory of his mother sneaking him on the roof of the mansion to go stargazing floated through his mind, the promises she had made sounded like broken church bells to him now. Tears formed in his eyes and the stars began to blur.

“I thought you said you would be here to help me.” He said quietly to no one. “You said you would be here whenever I needed you, that you would be there to wait up for me so we could talk when I got home every night.” His emotions were starting to clog his throat, the words getting harder and harder to say. “I thought you said you would be here to protect me from father's outrageous ideas and his horrible social skills. I thought you said you'd be there to help me with friends and girls.” He gritted his teeth, voice cracking and his throat tight. He squeezed his eyes shut, finally letting the tears slide over his mask and roll down his cheeks.

“So where were you when father became cold and cruel? Where we you when he started to cut back on my meals to thin me out because he wanted to use my appearance to make more money? Where were you when I had to run away from home to try to got to school because I could handle being alone anymore?” The tears were coming like rivers now, his voice rising as his emotions peaked. “Where we you when I was coming home with cuts and bruises? When I was limping around for days? Where were you when I needed someone to love me?” His whole body was shaking, his clawed hands digging into the stone railing he was clinging to.

“Where are you now that I am getting my heart broken by the one girl I ever tried to give it to?” He was whispering now, voice raw from sobbing, and he looked back up at the sky. “You said you would always be there for me, Mom, but you lied to me, just like everyone always does.” He whipped his nose on the back of his hand, tears running down his neck and into his suit. “The worst part of all is that I believed you, because I had no reason not to.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random plot bunny, so I don't really intend to continue it unless people really want me to. Feel free to leave comments on what you might want to see happen if you want it continued.


End file.
